Paradoxe
by Snape's Nuts
Summary: Oliver Wood savait une chose: Marcus Flint était un troll démunit de sentiment, ça il en était persuadé...jusqu'à ce fameux jour dans ce placard.


**Disclaimer: Les personnage et l'univers ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartienne à la merveille, fantastique ( et j'en passe) J.K Rowling !**

**Bonjours tous le monde! **

**Je suis de retour avec une fanfiction sur Oliver et Marcus.**

**Je sais que je n'ai toujours pas fini ****_Poudlard-Book_****(nan je fait pas de la pub xD) et qu'il faut toujours finir ce qu'on a commencé mais pour ceux/celles qui la lisent le chapitre 4 est prévu pour bientôt x)**

**Cette fanfiction est coécrite avec ma fidèle associer et cinglé d'amie j'ai nommé: Ben!**

* * *

La journée avait vraiment mal commencé pour Oliver Wood, tout d'abord il avait complètement loupé sa potion et bien entendu Snape s'en étais donné à cœur joie pour le critiquer sous les oreilles attentives des Serpentards, ensuite il s'était lamentablement ramasser dans les escaliers ce qui fit très mal à son statut d'_habile_ joueur quiddich, mais là, là s'en était trop ! Il pouvait survivre à des cognards en pleine face, à des cours de potions désastreux, mais ça non ! Dès qu'il serrait sortit de ce foutu placard Peeves allait l'entendre. On n'enferme pas Oliver Wood avec Marcus Flint dans un espace confiné sans y perdre la vie ! Ce rappellent que Peeves était un esprit frappeur et que par conséquent il ne pouvait pas le tuer Oliver donna un coup de poing rageur dans la pauvre et innocente porte.

- Tous ça c'est de ta faute Flint ! Entièrement de ta faute ! C'est toi qui as voulu me jeter un sort ! Rugit le Gryffondor à l'adresse du jeune homme adossé contre le mur entre un vieux balais et un seau remplit d'une substance non-identifiée qui ressemblais un peu trop au mucus de verracrasse.

- De ma faute ? Hurla-t-il. Je dois donc te rappeler que c'est TOI qui à fait tomber nos baguettes quand Peeves nous a poussé là dedans !

Oliver donna un autre coup dans la porte avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur derrière lui, écartent plus brusquement que nécessaire une pile de serpillères.

-Je suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès pour que je loupe mon entraînement de quiddich ! Grogna le gardien.

Flint laissa échapper un ricanement mauvais.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pris la peine de rester enfermer avec toi juste pour que tu loupes un entraînement…et puis ça ne m'aurais pas été bénéfique, ton équipe ce porte bien mieux sans toi.

- Connard ! Cracha-t-il sous le rire malfaisant de son rival.

- Mais c'est vrais Wood. Un nouveau ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge. Rend toi à l'évidence ta seul présence les empêche de…

BAM !

Oliver s'était relever en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « quiddich » et Flint fut stoppé par une droite bien placé au milieu de son visage. Du sang dégoulina sur sa lèvre jusqu'à son menton pour aller se perdre dans la robe de sorcier du Serpentard.

- J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait.

Marcus se remit à ricaner en essuyant le sang qui coulait abondamment et Oliver préféra l'ignorer avant que tout cela ne se termine en boucherie humaine. Les deux garçons échangèrent un bref regard emplit de haine, essayant de faire abstraction de l'atmosphère pesante qui c'était installée entre eux.

Si il y à bien une chose qu'Oliver détestait, c'était de rester sans rien faire, et là, dans cette espace clos, bloqué avec son ennemis de toujours il ne voyait pas comment la situation pouvait être pire.

- Flint ?

- Hum…

- Tu pense qu'on va rester là longtemps ?

- Sais pas, faudrait demander à Trelawney…Ha mais j'oubliais ! On peut pas, on est enfermés !

Ha si, finalement comme ça c'était pire.

- J'avais remarqué abrutit ! Il à fallut que se soit avec toi ! AVEC TOI MERDE ! Ça aurais pus être n'importe qui, mais non c'est toi !

Oliver soupira, frappant le mur au grand soulagement de la porte, essayant d'ignorer sa main qui commençait à se faire douloureuse.

- Evidement… et après on dit que c'est moi le névrosé difficile à vivre ici ! Et tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir ? rétorqua Marcus.

- Mais…

- Ferme là tu veux !

- Je ne te permets p…

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer!

-Je…

- FERME-LA !

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de Flint, mais il devait bien avouer qu'à cet instant la vue du Serpentard tremblant de rage, couvert de sang et très probablement à la limite de l'assommer n'avait rien de rassurant, Gryffondor ou pas, Oliver Wood aurait presque put dire qu'il était _un peu _effrayé.

- C'est bon calme toi je me tais…

- T'as intérêt…

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois, le soleil devait déjà être couché et aucun bruit ne trahissait une quelconque présence dans le couloir.

- C'est intéressant…

- De quoi tu parle ? Marmonna Oliver surpris d'entendre le serpentard lui adresser la parole.

- Ta réaction.

- Que…quoi, mais de quoi tu parles Flint ?!

Décidément ce type le rendrait dingue ! Il se foutait de sa gueule comme pas permis !

- T'as eu peur de moi. Répondit Marcus tandis qu'un sourire inquiétant s'étalait sur son visage.

Oliver le fixa un instant, pas très sûr de la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Il s'attarda sur son visage quelques seconde et se rendit compte pour la première depuis la rentrer que le serpentard avait changé, son regard abordait toujours la même pointe de haine que les années passés mais le jeune homme semblait fatigué et…triste.

- J'ai pas peur de toi.

Mais sa voix ne sonna pas aussi froide et cassante qu'il l'aurait voulus.

- Mais bien sûr, réponse typique du parfait petit gryffy…

S'en suivit une séries d'insultes qui énervèrent le Gryffondor plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- J'en ai mare ! Craqua Oliver. Dès que je serais sortit de ce trou…va voir celui là…Peeves mon ennemis numéro un !

- Ah c'est plus moi ? Tu me déçois Woody.

Bonne question…très bonne question. Pour dire vrai en se moment même la rage qu'il ressentait envers Flint semblait bien maigre face à la colère qu'avait fait naitre l'esprit frappeur.

- T'inquiète pas t'as une très bonne place dans le top cinq…et m'appelle pas Woody !

- Je ne savais pas que t'avais des tops cinq…attend, tu classe aussi les nanas ? Rajouta-t-il tout à coup sérieux.

- Bien sûr que non. Réplica-t-il un peu trop vite au goût de Flint.

Le vert et argent resta dans ses pensées avant de les voir brusquement interrompus par l'autre joueur de quiddich.

- t'as entendu ce qui ce dit sur McGo ?

Oui, il venait bien de dire ça ! Oliver regretta instantanément ses paroles face à l'expression stupéfaite de Marcus.

- Tu nous fais quoi là Woody ?! Depuis quand tu balances des rumeurs sur t'as directrices de maison ?

- J'essaye de passer le temps Flint. S'énerva le dit Woody.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir.

- C'est quoi cette rumeur ?

Oliver s'affaissa un peu plus sur le mur hésitant avant de dire :

- Semblerait qu'il se passe des…choses entre elle et Dumbledore.

- M'étonne pas vraiment …

- Je sais…mais il parait que Dumbledore est…

- Est quoi Wood ? S'impatienta Marcus, le rouge et or parut soudain gêner.

- Il parait qu'il est …gay.

Le poursuiveur sembla pensif et ne remarqua pas la rougeur qui s'était imprégner des joues d'Oliver.

- C'est possible…il voulait peut-être tenter de nouvelles expériences avec McGonagall avant de mourir, c'est qu'il est vieux ce type !

- T'as peut-être raison.

- Ça serait bien la première fois que j'ai raison avec toi. Fit remarquer Marcus en haussant un sourcil.

- Ouai ça va, c'est bon. Lâcha le gardien en se renfrognant.

- Je t'ai connu avec plus de répartit. Renchérit Flint.

- Putain ! Je vais péter un câble si je ne sors pas de ce placard maintenant !

- Sortir du placard… . Murmura le Serpentard plus pour lui-même que pour réellement alimenter la conversation. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Oliver et tomba dans un fou rire à n'en plus finir. Le Gryffondor observa son rival, l'hilarité du serpentard n'avais jamais rien eu de rassurant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Flint ? Soupira Oliver d'un ton las.

- Non…rien…c'est juste…que… . Réussi-t-il à articuler entre ses éclats de rires.

- Juste quoi Flint ? demanda-t-il avec autant de conviction.

- T'es gay Woody ? Questionna Flint soudain plus calme.

Sous le choc de la question Wood resta figé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vu ton manque de réaction j'en conclus que tu l'es… . Dit Flint en approchant un peu de lui, un peu trop au gout d'Oliver.

- N…Non ! Démenti-t-il en s'éloignant le plus possible.

- J'avais raison. Déclara le Serpentard en souriant. T'as peur de moi.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés mais Oliver en avait mare ! Pour ne rien arranger à son état, la question de Flint tournait dans sa tête sans arrête « T'es gay Woody ? » il n'était pas gay…nan…c'est vrai il avait peut-être posé les yeux sur le Serpentard en se disant qu'il n'était pas si mal…mais c'était pour s'occuper l'esprit et rien d'autre ! De toute façon ça ne voulais rien dire !

- T'es gentil, arrête de me mater je ne suis pas de se bort…

Il sursauta en entendant le garçon en face de lui.

- Je ne te…

- Woody, Woody, Woody…t'as de la bave aux coins des lèvres.

Se rendant compte de l'exactitude du propos, Oliver baissa les yeux, ses joues étaient devenues aussi rouge que sa tenue de quiddich.

Suite à cela, le Gryffondor ne pu relever la tête sans que ses iris se pose sur ceux de Flint.

- C'est toi qui me fixe maintenant. Dit-il en éprouvant un intérêt soudain pour une araignée qui grimpait le long du mur.

- Effectivement…ça te perturbe à ce que je vois, tu sais que tu rougis ?

- Je…Arrête tes insinuations Marcus ! Je suis hétéro !

- Ça fait bizarre dans ta bouche. Ricana-il.

Que…de Quoi parait-il ?! Nom d'un Nimbus ! Oliver se promis intérieurement de faire de Peeves du cirage pour balais pour l'avoir mis dans une situation pareil. Il jeta un regard interrogatif au Serpentard n'ayant toujours pas compris de quoi il parlait.

- Mon prénom. Répondit-il Calmement. C'est la première fois que je t'entends le dire.

Ha… il avait prononcé son prénom sans s'en rendre compte. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ? Aucune idée.

- Ça m'a échappé … Dit-il en détournant le regard.

- Ça t'a « échappé » ? Surenchéri le Serpentard en arcan un sourcil.

- Formule ça comme tu voudras, t'inquiète pas ça risque pas de se reproduire ! Réplica le rouge et or avec une colère mal dissimulé.

- Du calme Woody ! Tu sais que t'as un tique quand tu t'énerve ?

Un tique quand il s'énerve… ? Oliver essaya de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose que l'idée qu'il se faisait du Serpentard entrain de l'observer.

- Tu te mords la lèvre inferieure…et à ce que je vois tu le fait aussi quand tu es perdu dans tes penser.

Il passa machinalement une main sur ses lèvres, ce qui arracha un autre petit ricanement agacent à Flint. Nan mais quel crétin ce type !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te fou…

Un bruit dans le couloir interrompit là discutions. Ils s'approchèrent de la porte comme un seul homme.

- Quelqu'un vient…merde je crois que c'est Rusard Murmura Marcus.

Pour toute réponse ils eurent droit au miaulement infect de Miss Teigne avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le concierge apparemment ravis d'avoir en face de lui des élèves à mettre en retenue.

- Tien mais que voilà…regarde ma belle qui est dehors après le couvre feu…

Les bajoues de Rusard frémissaient de bonheur, il était d'avis général que le plus grand plaisir dans la vie du cracmol était de punir les élèves.

- C'est Peeves qui nous a…

- Comment le prouver…Le tons de Rusard voulais tous dire, tous deux le savaient ils n'échapperaient pas à une retenue.

Oliver rendra d'un pas rageur dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il avait écopé d'un retenus avec Flint le lendemain et bien évidement toute tentative pour expliquer a Rusard que tous était la faute de Peeves avaient vainement échoué.

La salle commune était presque vide mis à part l'équipe de Quiddich et son meilleur ami Percy.

- Oliver ! Je peux savoir où tu étais ? Je ne t'ai pas vu en faisant ma ronde ! S'exclama le troisième fils Weasley.

- J'étais avec Flint, je viens de sortir du placard. Répondit-il machinalement.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent à cet instant, Les jumeaux Weasley faillèrent s'étouffer, Angelina Johnson glissa de la chaise sur laquelle elle se trouvait, Percy rougit violement et Harry esquissa un sourire discret.

- Je veux dire par là qu'on était entrain de se battre et que Peeves nous à pousser dans un placard qu'il à verrouiller. Repris Oliver en soupirant, il se tourna vers sont équipe de quiddich.

- Ecouter les gars…et les filles. Ajouta-t-il sous les regards noirs des trois poursuiveuses. J'aurais mille fois préféré être à l'entrainement plutôt qu'enfermer avec cet abrutit…

- On sait Oliver, t'inquiète pas on est tous assez sain d'esprit…enfin je crois, pour savoir que personne ne voudrait rester enfermer avec ce troll. Dit George.

Le capitaine souris, observa un instant son équipe puis s'exclama d'un beaucoup plus sérieux :

- Mercredi, dix-huit heure, ne soyez pas en retard !

Il prit le chemin des dortoirs suivit de près par Percy. Une fois la porte fermé il s'assura que les autres élèves de son année sois profondément endormis avant de se tourné vers son meilleur ami.

- J'ai un gros, un très gros problème perce.

- C'est … a propos de Flint ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je…nan…enfin si…je veux dire…pas vraiment…

- Que c'est-il passé dans ce placard ?

- On à discuter, par moment c'était presque…civilisé.

Le brun se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un profond soupire. Jamais il ne se l'avouerait mais il avait ressentit quelque chose pour le serpentard même si il ne savait pas quoi, en tous cas ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la haine, peut-être de l'inquiétude…après tous il avait bien vus une légère lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux.

- C'est tout ? Vous avez juste…discuté…sans accroche ? Demanda le rouquin en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit à côté de son meilleur ami.

- Nan, on c'est insulter, je crois même que je lui ai cassé le nez, la routine, mais à part ça c'étais…différant, et puis Je me suis surpris à…

- Oui ? Encouragea Percy devant son hésitation.

- Je le matais et je l'ai presque trouvé séduisant. Lâcha Oliver d'une traite.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il ne savait pas comment son meilleur ami allait réagir. Il attrapa un oreiller pour masquer son visage rouge de honte.

- Tu es gay ?

- Sais pas…

- Ecoute Oliver, Sache que quoi qu'il arrive je suis là pour toi, je te laisserais pas tomber, et en se qui concerne Flint, fait attention je ne lui fait pas confiance.

Le gardien de gryffondor releva un peu l'oreiller qui cachait ses yeux et adressa un sourire de remerciement au rouquin, ce dernier regagna son propre lit après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.

Il fallut à Oliver près de trois heures avant de s'endormir ce soir là, et le rêve qu'il fit ensuite n'avait rien de bien rassurant, Il se voyait dans une salle de classe vide entrain d'embrasser Flint, Peeves voltigeait au dessus de leur tête, jetant des pétales de roses et chantonnant des paroles obscène tandis que le professeur Trelawney lui prédisait une augmentation des prix des balais à côté de Percy qui lui adressait des signe de tête courroucer. Décidément tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La journée qui suivit le petit incident du placard avait été longue, épuisante et Marcus s'en retrouvait exténué. Assis contre une fenêtre, il repensa à la lettre du ministère lui annonçant qu'un employer viendrait lui apporter ce que sa mère lui avait légué. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il aurait du recevoir cette lettre, mais les rumeurs disant que ca famille était profondément impliquer dans la magie noir avait grandement allongé la procédure. Marcus laissa échapper un profond soupire et pris la direction de sa retenus commune avec Wood, il avait des appréhensions vis-à-vis de celle-ci. Il se dirigea vers les toilette où la retenu avait lieu perdu dans ses penser morbide Le visage dur et fermer. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la présence du Gryffondor et sursauta en entendant sa vois.

- T'as l'air ravis de me voir.

-Pourquoi je le serais ? Cracha-il sans attendre de réponse.

- Mais c'est qu'il est de mauvais poil mon serpy préférer à ce que je vois. Ironisa Wood visiblement beaucoup moins nerveux que la veille.

- Ferme là ! Maugréa le serpentard sans prêter attention au s urnom.

- De très mauvais poil, c'est presque à ce demander qui est le lion. Provoqua Oliver.

- T'as décidé d'être dans le top 1 catégorie pète noises ?

- Peut-être bien…ha je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à faire des listes !

Marcus inspira profondément pour s'empêcher d'encastrer la tête de Wood dans le mur, le vieux cracmol n'allait pas tarder à débarquer ce n'était pas le moment.

- Pour la dernière foi Wood, la toute dernière foi, FERME LA !

Il entra furieusement dans les toilettes inondés, glissa sur le carrelage et se retrouva lamentablement étalé par terre trempé jusqu'à la moelle. Il sentit sa colère monter d'un cran sous le rire que Wood n'avait pu s'empêcher de réprimer. Marcus se releva plus tendu que jamais en lançant un regard emplit de haine et de mépris au Gryffondor qui entrait dans les toilette à son tour avec précaution. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que Rusard n'arrive munis de seau en métal et de serpillères qu'il leur fourra dans les mains.

- Vous remettrez tous ça en ordre sans magie ! Vous avez deux heures, je passerai voir dans une heure si tous ce passe bien, donnez moi vos baguettes !

Les deux garçons s'exécutaient à contre cœur et le concierge s'éloigna en marmonnant des paroles intelligibles et inquiétantes sur des chaines et des élèves pendu au plafond par les chevilles.

Ils se mirent au travaille chacun de leur côté, au bous d'une dizaine de minute sous un silence pesant le rouge et or lâcha :

- t'es beaucoup plus bavard d'habitude.

- C'était très bien quand tu la fermais ! Beugla Marcus.

- C'était juste un constat, calme toi !

- C'est moi qui devrais me calmé ?! Sérieusement, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec un robinet dans le pif, ne prononce plus un seul mot ! Compris ?

Wood ne répondit rien, il se contenta de l'observer un peu perplexe, peut-être était ce du au fait que ces dernier temps Marcus s'emportait de plus en plus pour des choses vraiment futiles. Ils se remirent au travaille tout deux perdu dans leurs penser, intégratives pour l'un, sombre pour l'autre. Tout demeura calme quand le fantôme d'une jeune fille à l'allure grincheuse sortit de la cuvette des toilettes en éclaboussant un peu plus le sol.

- Ho ! Je devrais inonder mes toilettes plus souvent pour me retrouver en si bonne compagnie. S'exclama-t-elle en battant des cils derrière ses grosses lunettes.

Les deux jeunes hommes se lancèrent un coup d'œil puis retournèrent à leur tache sans prêter la moindre attention à Mimi Geignarde.

- Bin ça alors…Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très sociable vous deux !

- Mimi, maugréa le Gryffondor. C'est toi qui nous à fait hérité de cette corvée, alors comprend nous…

Marcus frissonna au terme « hérité ».

- Personne n'est enchanté de devoir éponger une si grande surface dans une odeur pareille de surplus.

- Comment oses-tu ? hurla Mimi, soudain moins joyeuse.

- C'est bon retourne d'où tu viens ! Va te noyer dans une canalisation ! Clama Marcus en donnant un coup de balais qui traversa le fantôme.

- Jamais on ne s'était comporté comme ça avec moi ! JAMAIS ! Geignit-elle en replongeant dans la cuvette en prenant bien soin d'asperger le serpentard.

Encore plus trempé qu'il ne l'était déjà il retira sa chemise et remarqua le regard du châtain fixer sur son torse, il le vit détourner les yeux rapidement, ce pourrait-il que Wood soit réellement…non c'était peu probable, puis qu'est-ce-que-cela pouvait-il bien lui faire ? Il reprit son balai et ce remis au travaille en soupirant face à l'état détestable du sol. Marcus sentit à nouveau le regard du Gryffondor dans son dos avant d'entendre sa voix hésitante.

- Dis Flint…Qu'est-ce-que t'as ?

Ce type posait trop de question ! Il sentit ça main se crisper, que pouvait-il bien répondre ?

- J'ai rien du tout ! Ma menace tien toujours Woody, alors boucle là !

- C'est bon, je déconnais, et puis…tu vas rien me faire.

- C'est ce que tu crois ? Demanda le vert et argent très sérieux en le fixant.

-Tu sais que c'est flippant quand tu t'en prends au fantôme ? Ça à son petit côté divertissant certes mais c'est flippant ! Dit Oliver en essayant inefficacement de changer de sujet.

- Donc, tu admets que je te fais peur ?

Marcus sentit une envie de rire s'emparer de lui en voyant wood pâlir sous la défaite.

- Non ! C'est juste que sur le coup…

- Arrête de flipper je vais pas te tuer, tu mérites mieux que de servir de pâté a Miss Teigne.

Euh…oui il avait dis ça et pire encore il l'avait pensé !

- Merci. Répondit le Gryffondor apparemment amusé par la tournure des événements.

Marcus gronda pour toute réponse, quel crétin !

Ils se remirent silencieusement au travaille, silence que Marcus brisa avec sa voix douce et mélodieuse.

- SALETES DE CANALISATIONS A DEUX NOISE ! JE VAIS T'EN DONNER MOI DES TUYAUX !

Wood le regarda se tenir le sommet du crane d'une main et sa cheville de l'autre qui avait émit un bruit étrange après la collision avec la fameuse « saleté de canalisation » il continua à marmonner pour lui-même et parfois Oliver semblait distingué des choses tel que : « Fils de poulpe mal repassé ! » ou « Sa mère la goule douché au filtre de mort vivant ! » et même « L'Oréal parce que je le vaux bien MON CUL OUAI je vais te déchiqueter ce flacon ! ».

Cela continua jusqu'à ce que la tête de Rusard apparaisse dans l'entrebâille de la porte pour disparaitre aussi vite.

- C'est bon t'es Calmé ? Tu compte me dire ce que t'as ou bien tu vas réellement tuer quelqu'un avant la fin du trimestre ?!

- Pourquoi c'est à toi que j'devrais parler ?! Cracha-t-il.

- Peut-être parce que je suis une des personne qui te connait le mieux à Poudlard ! Me dit pas que t'as rien, déjà à la fin de l'année dernière t'as commencé à te braquer pour un rien ! C'est parce que t'as pas été foutu de réussir tes A.S.I.C.S et que t'as du refaire ton année ou quoi ?

Marcus regarda le gardien essouffler en face de lui, Il ne c'étais pas attendu à cela, jamais l'idée que ça Némésis remarque ses changement qu'il essayait de refouler ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il se trouvait dans impasse, tout raconter à Wood était stupide, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu, mais d'un autre côté le Gryffondor étais le seul à avoir remarqué son mal-être et le rouge et or n'avais pas complètement tord car malgré qu'ils se soient toujours considérer comme des ennemis ils se connaissaient par cœur. Un véritable combat faisait rage en lui.

- De quoi t'as peur ? Repris Wood d'une vois beaucoup plus posé. Que je te balance ? Si c'est ça dit moi simplement que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle et ça restera enfermer ici. Que je me moque ? Pour que tu sois dans cet état ça doit être un sujet suffisamment sensible, et puis si moins pire ennemis n'est pas en forme comment je vais faire pour me divertir ? Lâcha le garçon aux cheveux châtain un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Ce contenta-il de demander, les yeux profondément encré dans ceux du joueur de quiddich en face.

- Tu as besoins de parler, je ne demande qu'à t'écouté. Répondit-il.

Marcus inspira profondément pour métriser du mieux qu'il pu le léger tremblement de ses lèvres et laissa échapper dans un murmure rauque :

- Ma mère est morte…

Oliver c'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais surement pas à ça. Il observa Flint s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui les paupières étroitement fermées.

- C'est…c'est arriver une semaine avant les premières épreuves D'A.S.P.I.C.S l'année dernière. Elle…ma mère travaillait au ministère de la magie…elle était assez proche de Rita Skeeter, elle lui avez donner beaucoup d'information pour certain articles alors avec le temps elle c'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis dont apparemment certain mangemort, l'un d'eux à…à voulus ce venger en lui envoyant des lettres de menaces mais elle n'y à pas prêter attention…puis ça à empirer, ma mère m'as dit dans une lettre qu'elle voyait roder un homme encapuchonner autour de la maison, mais elle n'as plus perçu le moindre signe de vie après ça…j'ai trouver cette lettre après ça mort, à croire qu'il interceptait le courrier. Juste avant son décès j'ai loupé quelques jours de cours pour partir à Oxford avec mon père pour un stage de quiddich et…quand on est revenu…si seulement on avait pu être prévenu-un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres- On l'as trouvé dans la maison…morte…

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur des larmes inondait son visage, tout son corps était secouer de sanglots. Oliver ne savait pas comment réagir, il ressentait une profonde peine pour Marcus et n'avait qu'une envie le prendre dans ses bras, mais le risque que le serpentard se braque était trop grand, alors il se contenta de s'assoir à ses cote et l'attira contre lui en passent une main sur son épaule, murmurant des paroles qu'il voulait apaisantes. Il fallu à Marcus un bon quart d'heure avant de se calmé, puis il se reprit en main.

- C'est pas tous mais on à encore du boulot nous.

Il se releva d'un bon, sa tête cognant au passage une autre canalisation, il fulmina à nouveau coutre ces « Fichu canalisation merdique de mon cul ! » se demandant au passage ce que « Ces saletés foutaient là !? » Oliver rit sous cape avant de se lever pour reprendre le labeur qui leur était destiné.

Ils eurent finit de nettoyer cinq minutes avant la fin de la retenus et se laissèrent choir chacun contre un mur opposer dans une synchronisation parfaite qui leur arracha un éclat de rire.

- Hey, demain soir un petit face à face au quiddich ça te dit ? Proposa le plus âgé.

- Toujours partant pour un tour en balais ! T'es sur de toi ?

- Pourquoi ? Je ne devrais pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien…disons que tu vas te bouffer la plus grosse raclé de ta vie mec !

- A ta place je ne parierais pas là-dessus Woody.

Face au sourire énigmatique du serpentard le cœur d'Oliver s'emballa et il ressentit un douce chaleur au creux de son estomac.

- Demain vingt heures !

- C'est d'acc…

Il fut interrompu par Rusard qui arriva pour inspecter les lieux. Le regard du cracmol fit le tour de la pièce avant qu'il ne s'écrit :

- C'est loin d'être parfait tous ça, mais ça suffira pour cette fois, filez d'ici ! D'déguerpissez moi le plancher !

- C'est du carrelage, on l'a suffisamment récuré pour le savoir. Marmonna Flint assez bas pour que seul Oliver l'entende. Il fut prit dans un fou rire et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux jusqu'à la prochaine bifurcation ou ils se saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Oliver se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, il se retourna quand il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller, il vit Flint au bout du couloir.

-Hé Wood, merci. Lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers les cachots.

Oliver reprit sa marche un sourire encré sur le visage et se fit interpeller une nouvelle fois, avec un infime espoir de voir le serpentard il se retourna.

- Ha Percy…c'est toi.

- Cache ta joie surtout ! Accusa le Weasley face à la voix traînante de son meilleur ami.

- Excuse moi je pensais que…Rien laisse tombé.

Percy arqua un sourcil mais ne lui demanda pas plus d'explication, ce pour quoi Oliver lui fut reconnaissant.

- Comment c'est passée ta retenu ?

- Très bien…

Cette fois ci les sourcils du roux disparurent sous ses cheveux.

- C'est Tout ? Il ne c'est rien passée ? Vous ne vous êtes pas battu ?

- On c'est un peu chercher et après…c'est tous. Rajouta-t-il en vitesse ne voulant pas dévoiler ce que Marc…Flint lui avait dit « dit moi simplement que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle et ça restera enfermer ici. » Pour une fois Oliver étais pleinement d'accore avec le Serpentard, il allait la fermer.

- Et tu t'était attendu à ce qu'il ce passe quelque chose ? Taquina son imbécile de meilleur ami préfet.

Oliver se rappela de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, Percy ne faisait pas confidence à Flint mais il se doutait bien que Oliver était attiré par le brun.

- Dit donc Mr le Préfet en chef qui fait des trucs pas catholique dans les salles de classe vide avec sa copine préfète en chef pendant leur ronde, tu ne devais pas retrouver Pénélope ?

Percy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et donna une claque sur la tête du joueur de quiddich qui s'étouffait de rire.

- Si et j'y tous de suite !

- Eclate-toi bien ! Dit Oliver en mimant un geste obscène avec sa langue alors que Percy lui répondit par un doigt levé à des milliers de kilomètre de son image de « Parfait Préfet »

Cette nuit là, les rêves d'Oliver furent à nouveau hanter par un certain Serpentard.

* * *

** Voilà pour le premier chapitre.**

**J'espère avoir enlever toute les fautes, mais j'ai bien peur que mon correcteur d'orthographe sois devenu suicidaire( On se demande pourquoi...)**

**Laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis *regard suppliant digne de Mondingus Fletcher***

**Je remercie encore Ben qui m'as écrit plus de la moitier du chapitre xD**


End file.
